


But Friends Don't

by Eri_Nyan_008



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Points of View, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_Nyan_008/pseuds/Eri_Nyan_008
Summary: Marinette? She's just a friend!





	1. Chapter 1

It's another wonderful day today, too. I can go to my school and forget about my other responsibilities. I open the door and immediately see my friends. I smile widely at them.

"Hey, Alya, Nino, Marinette," I greet my friends as I go to my seat.

"Hey, Ade," Nino greets back.

"Hello, Adrien," Alya sings the greeting.

"H-h-hey, A-a-adrien," Marinette stammers out, looking to a side.

I go take a seat, but I've always wondered. Why does Marinette stammer when I talk to her? I've noticed she can talk normally to our other classmates. She can also talk with the others from outside our class.

I hum in consideration of why.

Maybe... Maybe it's because I'm a celebrity? I sigh in defeat. Curse being famous, then. I don't want to discomfort one of my first friends in school just because I happen to be more known than most.

"Hey, Adrien. Are you alright?" Nino taps my shoulder, and breaks my train of thought. He seems concerned.

"Yeah. Just thinking," I smile to reassure my best friend. He pats my back, and talks about some new music he's working on. From the corner of my eye, I see Marinette laughing with Alya. I sigh in relief. She's fine now.

After the thought, my phone buzzes, and I excuse myself from the conversation to look at it. An Akuma attack. Suddenly, Marinette stands up to walk out the classroom. I follow her. An akuma can wait for a few moments, right?

"Hey, Marinette. Are you alright?" I stop her by holding an arm.

"A-a-adrien! I... Uhh... Bathroom!" She rushes off, breaking my hold on her and rushing towards the bathroom.

I really discomfort her, don't I?

\----

The akuma attack ended fast. I was being extra careful today, and listened to my lady's every order so I can get to school faster. Being with my lady is the best moment of my life, but I really can't afford getting demerits for being late any more. After I tell my lady my affections, I go the other way, despite it being the longer way back.

At a random alley near the school, I detransform, and run to my class as fast as I can. At the same time, Marinette runs from the restroom.

"Sorry, I'm late," we say in unison, with Marinette shouting it. We're both gasping for air, and Ms. Bustier asks us why we're late.

"Bathroom emergency," Marinette shyly says, her cheeks and ears red. The whole class laughs.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're having diarrhea?" Chloé laughs.

"Your mouth's having diarrhea. It's full of poop," Marinette retorts, and I snort. Marinette looks at me, covering her mouth, and now the whole class is laughing at the comment.

"Class! Quiet," Ms. Bustier commands, and the room quiets down to small snickers.

"Now, Adrien. What's your excuse?" Ms. Bustier looks at me.

"I... Uhh... I thought I left my phone at home," I feel my cheeks warm. What a terrible excuse.

"When I got home, I realized my phone was in my hand." That sounds like sound reasoning, right? Not. I tell myself it's fine, as the whole class laughs. Marinette and I walk to our seats.

"Who knew Adrien Agreste had such a clumsy side to him," Alya says out of nowhere, while nudging Marinette. I didn't really understand, so I just laughed along.

How embarrassing my excuse is. But at least, it seems like everyone's laughing at me now, instead of Marinette.

\----

"Adrien," Kagami pants out my name as we're fencing. Her voice is muffled, though. I barely heard her call me.

"Yeah?" I answer loudly, so she can hear me.

"Do you like Marinette?" She asks me, then she lowers her foil, standing up straight. I do the same, putting my mask up. I approach her.

"What do you mean? Marinette's just a friend," I answer. Marinette really is a special friend. She's one of my first friends in school, after all.

"Huh," she breathes out, and looks down. I tilt my head in confusion. She just starts up another match.

That was so weird.

Marinette's just a friend, right?

\----

I run to the best of my ability after detransforming. I arrive at the meeting place a few minutes late, but I arrive, nonetheless.

"Hey, Adrien. Glad you could join us," Nino greets, and we high five. Alya, on the other hand, sighs.

"Why is it that Marinette's only ever available when you can't go?" Alya taps her foot, and Nino holds her shoulders to calm her down.

Huh. So Marinette can't come.

"It seems like Marinette had a lot of commissions to do, and her deadline is fast coming, so she's finishing them up," Nino explains. Marinette's so amazing, isn't she? She does all the designing and sewing of commissions on her own. 

I get snapped from my thoughts when Alya and Nino called last one to reach André's a loser. I sure don't want to be a loser, right?

I get there first, despite them having a headstart.

"You're really fit, Adrien," Nino gasps, as I take my ice cream from André. Alya is still waiting for Nino.

"Haha. I can't be a loser now, can I?" I chuckle, and sit on the bench in front of André's. André greets Nino and Alya, and scoop up their flavor.

"Let's talk about your sweetheart, son," André turns to me. I eat one spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, Adrien. Who is this girl?" Alya gushes, as Nino feeds himself. "Marinette got peach pink for his lips and mint green for his eyes!" She continues. Marinette's guy, huh? Who has green eyes?

"Well. Uhhh... André gave me strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberry for her hair, and blueberry for her eyes," I state, and Alya nudges Nino, with Nino almost losing the ice cream he was supposed to eat.

"Sounds just like Marinette, right?" Alya asks in a joyful way, and I stare at the ice cream, with the almost finished blueberry ice cream. Marinette, huh? I thought this was about Ladybug. But, who else would have dark hair and blue eyes? I remember the love letter.

"Nah... Marinette's just a friend," I declare. This is about Ladybug. Marinette has Luka. I can't think of Marinette that way.

"But, son," André says, "No one smiles like that for a friend." I stare at André.

"Smile like what?" I'm confused. What do they mean?

"Duh! The way you smiled while looking at your ice cream! Can we also talk about the way you looked when you said she's just a friend? It's... So sad!" Alya exclaims, this time Nino loses his ice cream.

"Alya, calm down," Nino interrupts.

"How can I calm down when Adrien Agreste looks like that for my bestfriend?" Alya cleans off the few drops of ice cream on Nino's pants.

"But, yeah, Adrien. I felt the need to explain why Mari can't come tonight because you looked so bummed that Mari isn't with us," Nino explains himself.

I silently eat my ice cream. Marinette? She's just a friend, right? What do they mean?

Alya snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Adrien, your phone is buzzing," Alya points out. I have to go back!

"Well, I have to go, guys!" I exclaim, standing up.

"Wait, young man," André stops me, as he gives another couple a cone.

"Yes, André?" I ask, confused.

"Friends don't smile like that for their friends," he winks, and I grow more confused. 

Marinette... She's just a friend... Right?

\----

"H-h-hey, Adrien," Marinette approaches me. 

"Oh, hey, Marinette! What's up?" I turn to her, and smile. But, then, what if it offends Marinette that I "smile like that" for her? So, I wipe the smile off my face.

"Uh... Well, sorry, I can't hang out last night," she apologizes, looking to a side.

"Oh! It's fine, Mari! As someone who has a busy schedule, I completely understand," I pat her shoulder to make her feel good, but she moves away after I touch her.

Great. I discomforted her again.

Just when I was about to apologize, someone shouts, "An Akuma!"

I pull Marinette over to me, and hide inside my locker. I hold her tight, and look out the locker vents to see whether the akuma has passed. I hear sniffling.

"Marinette," I whisper. "Sorry, but just hold out until the akuma has left, okay?" I rub her back to try and calm her down.

"No, why are you playing with my heart?" Marinette asks. Playing with her heart? What does she mean? "I heard what happened last night from Alya and Nino! What am I really to you?" She asks, her voice slightly louder, but still a whisper.

"Marinette, you're my dearest friend!" I answer, without hesitation. But seeing her look up at me, with those shining eyes, and that red nose, cheeks, and ears, along with trails of tears on her cheeks, maybe my resolution faltered.

"But, Adrien," she retorts. "Friends don't do this! Friends don't hide in the same locker! Friends don't hold the other tight to save them! Sure, they protect, but not like this! This is what someone more than a friend would do!"

More than a friend?

Oh.

As I stare at her sky blue eyes, which shone despite the lack of light, my heart panicked.

Marinette...

She... isn't just a friend?


	2. More Than Friends Do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, what am I to you?

I wake up to another day. I look at the clock to see that I actually woke up early. I hope that there will be no akumas today. I've gotten so much tardy in my record already!

I look at the several pictures of Adrien on my wall.

"Good morning, my dear. See you at school," I greet him, but eventually, I cringe. Just what am I doing again?

"You're starting to talk to the pictures? You've got it bad, Marinette," I hear Tikki's tinkling laugh.

"Oh, please, Tikki. Let me have my moment," I retort, laughing along. Then, we both got ready for the day ahead.

\----

I got to school early today! Well, not so early, but earlier than I would. I go hang out with Alya and Nino before we can get inside the rooms.

A little later, we get to our classroom, and chatter away before Miss Bustier comes in.

And then as if in slow motion, he walks in. His blonde locks bouncing along with every step and his emerald eyes shining like an actual gem, he closes the door, sees us, and immediately greets. My heart melts into goo as I hear the melody that is his voice.

I really got it bad.

"Hey, Alya, Nino, Marinette," he greets.

I have to be better than this! I can't just wave! I have to greet like a champ!

"H-h-hey, A-a-adrien," I stammer out. Oh no. Why am I like this?

He takes a seat, and like everyday, I see the back of his head, not knowing what he's thinking. I sigh. The only thing I can do is imagine what he thinks of me, and I obviously will think badly of it.

Just, what do you think of me, huh, pretty boy?

"Girl, cheer up. There's always next time!" Alya cheers me up, and I smile at the gesture. We talk about more stuff, and laugh about stuff, then Alya's phone buzzes.

"Girl, there's an akuma attack!" I stand up. I need an excuse to go to the akuma!

"I... Uhh... My stomach hurts, Alya. I'm going to the restroom," I tell Alya, without really hearing a reply. I just walk out the classroom. Paris needs Ladybug, after all!

I feel a hand stopping me, holding my arm.

"Hey, Marinette. Are you alright?" His brows are furrowed, and he really seems concerned. My heart skips a beat.

Maybe?

Just maybe he sees me as something special?

In panic, I say, "A-a-adrien! I... Uhh... Bathroom!" As my heart pounds from the heat of his hand, and the warmth his eyes radiate, I turn to pull myself away.

"Bathroom? It's a restroom, you stupid!" I tell myself as I rush off.

I'm such a mess around him. Will he ever like me the way I like him?

Or...

Maybe, just maybe...

.

.

.

... He already does?

\----

The akuma attack ended fast! I'm going back to school now, but I can't help but think about how obedient my kitty was today. I guess he has important things to do. I like it when he's this obedient. Maybe I should reward him for such acts. Then, maybe he'll drop the flirting while we're fighting. I giggle at his last attempt of flirting, before we separated ways. And before I knew it, I was already in school.

I go to the restroom to detransform, and run out, only to see Adrien running to our room. He left the school after going for me?

So, he had something to do himself. I guess, I felt special for nothing.

"Sorry, I'm late," we say in unison, with me nervously shouting it. It feels good to let out the frustration of feeling like something is there when nothing is. We're both gasping for air, and Ms. Bustier asks us why we're late.

"Bathroom emergency," I shyly say, and I feel my face heating up. The whole class laughs. Ugghhh! I'm so lame.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! You're having diarrhea?" Chloé laughs.

"Your mouth's having diarrhea. It's full of poop," I retort, and I hear Adrien snort. I look at him, and I cover my mouth, realizing what I just said. And now, the whole class is laughing at the comment.

"Class! Quiet," Ms. Bustier commands, and the room quiets down to small snickers.

"Now, Adrien. What's your excuse?" Ms. Bustier turns to Adrien. Yeah, why could Adrien have come to school, then comes running back a few moments later?

"I... Uhh... I thought I left my phone at home," His cheeks reddened. Ahhh, how cute!

"When I got home, I realized my phone was in my hand." I giggle at the thought, as Miss Bustier tells us to go to our seats, and we both do.

"Who knew Adrien Agreste had such a clumsy side to him," Alya says, while nudging my side. I blush. Adrien and I share some traits?

I look at the back of his head, trying my best to somehow read his thoughts through the bounce of his hair. I see him turn to Nino, with the sunny smile that he always has.

My heart stops.

I've really got it bad.

\----

"Girl, this is amazing! We're having a sleepover where it's just the two of us!" Alya gushes, as she sets up the movie. I bring the freshly cooked popcorn from the microwave.

"Yeah! It's gonna be super fun!" I gush, myself. This is the first sleepover I'll have without babysitting or an akuma!

"So," Alya starts, sitting comfortably on the sofa. "What's with Adrien and you?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. I groan.

"Alya! I'm just not ready to tell him my feelings yet," I reply, as the start of the movie plays out.

"You know you'll have to do it either way, right?" Alya takes a handful of popcorn, turning her attention towards the movie.

"I know, but I want to do it on my pace," I tell her. I really do want to do it on my pace. I'm still a horrible mess of a person in front of him. I can be Ladybug, but in front of him, it's much harder to be... That!

"Or, you can come with us to André's tomorrow!" Alya looks back to me. I stare at her.

"What?" I stare again in disbelief.

"Well, Nino and I are going to André's tomorrow, and guess who we invited and also confirmed that he will come along!" Alya gushes, completely ignoring the movie now. I stare at her in disbelief. A sweetheart's ice cream? With Adrien?

I shook my head. I have a lot of commissions to do and I already used up my time to get to today's sleepover!

"Sorry, Alya. I don't think I can," I slump down. What a wasted opportunity.

"What?" Her voice booms over. "You have to come at all costs!" She chides.

"Alya, I have so much to do, and I already made time for the sleepover today! I'm really sorry, Alya, but it's just not possible," I explain calmly. Although, I really am disappointed. Alya groans.

"I'll understand, just for you, but you should come even just for a few minutes. You and Adrien are so meant to be," Alya looks back to the movie.

Meant to be? What a nice ring to being alive. To have someone who will surely be there. My resolve softens.

"Well, if I work fast and finish more than what I expect to do, I might come, but with my commissions, I'm not quite sure if it is more possible than not," I explain.

"Yeah, yeah, girl," her attention is now at the movie, and I giggle. We watch the movie and resume our girls' night.

What a missed opportunity. But maybe I'm not as crazy for Adrien as I thought?

\----

A busy day at Marinette's bedroom, again! I groan at the amount of work I have to do.

"Tikki, at this rate, I can't go to eat at André's today!" I tell Tikki, as I rushed to do the commission for Jagged Stone.

"Well, you have to tell her that you really can't come at all tonight," Tikki replies, as she ate another cookie.

"But, Tikki, I really want to come and eat an ice cream with Adrien," I groan as I briefly stop from what I'm doing and slump on my chair.

"Oh, Marinette. There will be other times! Just not this time. Look at all the work you have to do for Jagged!" The tiny kwami points out, and I groan again.

I go back to working again. I have to be fast and efficient. I have to concentrate! For Adrien!

But then, I remember the several times he's called me a friend. The several times my attempts at talking failed.

For Adrien?

\----

Nighttime falls. The meeting time is fast approaching, and I have done a lot of work from the day. I was almost finished with my quota for the day when my phone buzzes.

"Hey mari u coming l8r?" the text wrote. It was from Alya. I sigh. I won't be able to form sentences anyway. I'll just embarrass myself. I'll just finish work above my quota.

"Sorry, I'm not done with work yet. See you on Monday," I reply. I sigh as I put the phone down.

Why am I so hopeless?

\----

It was dark into the night. I imagine the ice cream Adrien would probably have had a few moments ago. He likes Kagami, so the flavors would probably be Red Velvet for her clothes, Black Forest for her dark hair, and Milk Chocolate for her brown eyes. I sigh. Who else has green eyes?

I was idly scrolling through *nst*gr*m when my phone rings into a video call. It was from Alya. I immediately answer.

"Girl, you won't believe what's happened!" Alya starts.

"Yeah? What's up?" I answer coolly. Although, my heart pounds. Did Adrien confess his love for Kagami to Alya and Nino? Did they tell him about my feelings instead? My nerves can't help but just think of the worst possible scenarios!

"Adrien is totally falling for you!" Alya exclaims, and after that, I can't hear anything else. Adrien likes me? No way. He said he likes Kagami, right?

I cut off her gushing explanation after a few moments of disbelief. "Sorry, excuse me, what?" I shake my head and listen to her tell everything that happened, and even uses André as a witness.

"First off, his ice cream flavors were, strawberry with black chocolate chips," she enumerates slowly, making me think of why strawberry and black chocolate chips. Who wore red and black? "Blackberry for her hair," and I mentally groan. Of course, it was Kagami! "And! Blueberry for her eyes!" Blueberry? Blue? Like... Mine!

"And we totally thought it was you! We even suggested it to him! And when he realizes it can be you, he had this loose smile that no one ever sees, but then he says "nah" like an idiot and guess which idiot made himself sad? That's right! Adrien! He had this very sad look when he rejected the idea! Marinette, I tell you. This boy is in denial," Alya smiles smug as she finished her account.

"And, dude, can we even talk about how he looked upset because you can't come tonight? He really likes you, Marinette. Whether he knows it or not," Nino adds. I smile at the thought. Adrien, the kind and gentle heartthrob, liking me? What a concept.

"What I see in his eyes, my lovely Marinette, is true love!" André enthused over the happenings of the night. My heart flips over. Even André, the sweethearts expert, sees Adrien and me in that light. My chest tightens at the thought.

Adrien seeing me more than just a friend?

Me? Having a chance at this wonderful, kind, and gentle boy, whose smile is as warm and blinding as the sun? Whose laugh is the most contagious yet soft thing you can ever hear? Whose eyes shone like actual jewelry? Whose compassion for others is never-ending, no matter if they're good or bad? Who is perfect in seemingly every way, but he has these small little quirks that make him not-so-perfect, yet still oh-so-perfect?

The call ended with my face grinning from ear to ear. I hear Tikki giggle.

"Marinette, your smile is so wide tonight!" Tikki teases me.

"Oh, Tikki. My friends found evidence that Adrien can have some semblance of romantic feelings for me! For me!" I repeat in joyous victory. I hug a nearby pillow to wash out the fuzzy feelings.

"Congratulations, Marinette! You're always such an amazing girl! It's such a shame for Adrien if he misses out on you!" Tikki flatters me. I pet the tiny being and get ready to sleep.

That night, my sleep was the best I've had in two years.

\----

I woke up early today, and went to school as early as I can. After all, I have to determine for myself if what Alya said is true. I can't go ahead and assume that Adrien likes me. After all, he himself confessed about his feelings for Kagami to me. I set off to school.

It's still early, so I'm not quite sure if he will be at school already, but I still look for him. After a while, I find him by the lockers.

"H-h-hey, Adrien," I approach him. God, please help me talk to this boy.

"Oh, hey, Marinette! What's up?" He turns to me, and smile. Oh, dear God, I said please help me, not give me jelly legs.

And as if God heard me, he stops smiling. Just like that. What? Why? Is it because... He doesn't like me? Of course. Alya, Nino, and André were probably just exaggerating.

"Uh... Well, sorry, I can't hang out last night," I apologize, looking to a side. I don't have any reason to be here anymore.

"Oh! It's fine, Mari! As someone who has a busy schedule, I completely understand," he pats my shoulder. I move away instinctively. Sorry, Adrien. I can't bear to be touched by you when I realize that I've been getting my hopes up after all.

From my melancholy, things went so fast. From a shout, to a pull, then lastly, darkness.

He pulled me into an embrace, holding my head with a hand, keeping it by his chest, then, into his locker. He held my head so tight, and I can't help but sob into his shirt.

Does he like me or not?

Are my feelings reciprocated, or am I just getting my hopes up?

Which is it?

I try to stifle the sobbing, since we were hiding from an akuma.

"Marinette," he whispers. I guess he's noticed. "Sorry, but just hold out until the akuma has left, okay?" He rubs calming circles into my back, and somehow, that added fuel to the fire of his mixed signals.

"No, why are you playing with my heart?" I ask, looking up to him. His eyes were still like gems, but you can see a glint of hesitation in his eyes. What are you hesitating for? I look back down again.

"I heard what happened last night from Alya and Nino! What am I really to you?" I ask, my voice slightly louder now, but I try to keep it down. What the heck are you up to?

"Marinette, you're my dearest friend!" he answers, his voice full of resolve. Ah. So, he's not entirely sure of himself, but his feelings of friendship for me is what he's the most sure of.

I look up to him pleadingly as if asking, "Please, love me," and as I see his eyes, the hesitation faded away, only to come back.

"But, Adrien," I retort. I'm losing my patience. What is it that you're hesitating with? What is it that you're doubting?

"Friends don't do this!" I clarify to him. "Friends don't hide in the same locker! Friends don't hold the other tight to save them! Sure, they protect, but not like this! This is what someone more than a friend would do!" I tell him clearly, and as if he lit a light bulb, his eyes sparkled in a different way, now.

As if clouds were parted after a rainy day.

He chuckles lightly. I can't quite see clearly, but I can see a tender, familiar smile on his face, a smile he never wears. But I think, I've seen it before. His eyes, too, were familiar, but somehow, it wasn't Adrien who has eyes like that. I become confused.

He leans down to kiss my forehead.

"I think, I know who you are to me now, Princess," he says, and I think my soul has left my body.

Adrien...

You're making me confused.

What am I to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful to everyone who's read the first part T^T
> 
> I decided to make Marinette's POV just for fun hehe
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
